1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool driven by a battery and more particularly, to a power tool that can prevent an arc between the body of the power tool and the battery when the battery is detached from the body during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a known power tool driven by a battery, the battery supplies driving current to a motor in order to drive a tool bit. For example, a known screwdriver includes a body having a motor housing and a hand grip, and a battery detachably coupled to the body. The motor housing includes the motor for driving the driver bit. The hand grip is connected to the motor housing. The battery is detachably coupled to the lower end portion of the hand grip. The battery is defined as one element of a power circuit to drive the motor by means of a connecting terminal. Thus, the battery supplies driving current to the motor via the power circuit.
Within the known power tool, because the battery is detachably coupled to the body, user of the power tool may unintentionally remove the battery from the body during the operation. The battery defines one element of the motor driving power circuit via a connecting terminal and the battery supplies driving current to the motor during its operation. Therefore, when the battery is removed from the body during the operation of the power tool, the power circuit may possibly be interrupted abruptly. When the power circuit for driving the motor is interrupted during the operation of the motor, arc may be generated at the contacts between the body of the power tool and the battery. Arc may adversely affect corrosion-resistance of the power tool.